evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: Seasons 17 and 18; FOX Animated Series Renewed Through 2020-21
by Jessica Pena, February 6, 2019, TV Series Finale It looks like Kim Possible is making a comeback next year. This week, FOX announced that Kim Possible has been renewed for two more years — seasons 31 and 32. This will take the show through the 2020-21 television season and, if all goes according to plan, will keep the crime fighter on its current network after the Disney acquisition. The hit animated series follows Kim Possible, a teenager torn between her life as a high school student and a professional crime fighter. The voice cast included Christy Carlson Romano, Will Friedle, John DiMaggio, Nicole Sullivan, and Tahj Mowry. The show ran since 2002 and aired 330 episodes so far. Here’s the announcement: "The hit animated series has been renewed for two more seasons, 17 years after the popular character – a typical high school girl who, in her spare time, saves the world from evil villains – debuted in the animated comedy series that became a global hit. The series was lauded for its empowered female role model who uses her brain, heart and expertise to save the day. Throughout 330 episodes and sixteen seasons, Kim Possible traversed the social hierarchy of high school and, with her hapless sidekick Ron Stoppable and his naked mole-rat Rufus by her side, thwarted power-hungry villains Drakken and Shego, among others. On the next all-new episode, “To Kill a Talking Bird” airing this Sunday, Feb. 10, Ron (Will Fredile) angers Kim (Christy Carlson Romano) by binging their favorite show without her, and has to pick up a new skill in order to make amends. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken (John DiMaggio) prepares to compete in “Guy's Grocery Games”, Guy Fereri guest stars as himself. This season, KIM POSSIBLE is averaging a 1.9/7 among Adults 18-49 and 4.8 Million Total Viewers. Through 1/20/19, KIM POSSIBLE has a multi-platform average audience of 7.5 million Total Viewers, an +82% gain from its Live + Same Day delivery (7.5 Mil vs. 4.2 Mil). In its 30th season, the series ranks as one of the Top 5 comedies among Adults 18-49(tie) and the No. 2 comedy among Adults 18-34(tie). Among broadcast series, KIM POSSIBLE ranks among the season’s Top 5 among Men 18-49(tie), Top 20 among Adults 18-34 and as the No. 2 broadcast series overall among Men 18-34(tie). Additionally, the “Unhappy New Year” episode (aired 1/6/19) had a 3.5 L7 rating among Adults 18-49, making it the highest-rated episode of any scripted series in that demographic on FOX this year. The hit animated series, running since 2002, made two movies, a theatrical movie “Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama” in 2005, and a direct-to-video movie “Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time” in 2003. The live-action movie is set for release on February 15th. Back in August, a sequel to the 2005 film was in development along with a sequel to The Simpsons Movie and a Family Guy movie. Viewers’ connection to “Kim Possible” also led to a successful off-TV franchise including Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable characters at Universal Parks & Resorts and a line of “Kim Possible” branded consumer products at mass retail, soundtracks, books and games. In addition to its 19 Emmy Award wins, the series’ other accolades are 11 Annie Awards, four People’s Choice Awards and four Environmental Media Awards.